Of Chuckles and Chocolate
by hervissa
Summary: Just a short oneshot, full of chocolate. What is Voldy's soft spot? ;) Rated T, just in case xD


**Here's a short oneshot with my OTP :3  
It was written by me as a headcannon for a FB page, but I liked it so much that I decided to put it here :) Just a quick warning - may contain OOC things xD  
As always, read, review and eeeenjoy! :D**

* * *

Bellatrix Lestrange sat on the counter in the kitchen of the Lestrange Manor and drank coffee.  
Two months.  
Two months since she escaped, two months since she saw _him_ for the first time in fourteen years, two months since she realized that she still loved him.  
Hopelessly, endlessly.  
With a sigh, Bellatrix took another sip of the hot liquid and just stared on the wall, thinking. She thought about the last meeting which ended two hours ago, about scarlet eyes, about duelling and taunting Blondie.  
Lack of coffee brought her back to reality. Grimacing, Bellatrix jumped down from the counter and walked to one of the many cupboards in the kitchen. She took her wand out and tapped the dark wood four times. The door swiftly opened.  
Inside the cupboard, there were many packages - chocolate bars and frogs, lollipops and other sweets from Honeydukes. Bellatrix had to hide them after she discovered Yaxley's love for everything with sugar.  
Tapping her fingers against the door of the cupboard, she reached inside and took out a big bar of chocolate. Soon, she was back on her counter, eating pieces of it and humming under her breath as she did so.  
"There was a Dark Lord and his wife...*nom*...and he was beeeeautiful...amazing Dark Lord and his wife, he loved her foreeever...and he was beeeautiful..."  
Bellatrix had to laugh on her own stupidity. She? As the wife of the Dark Lord? That was...imposs- no.  
Improbable.  
"Leave me some, will you, Bella?"  
Bellatrix jumped with surprise and almost fell from the counter as she heard the cold silky voice.  
The Dark Lord stood in the doorway, scarlet eyes looking on Bellatrix, a smirk on his lips.  
"Of course, my Lord," the witch quickly slid from the counter and bowed, handing him the rest of chocolate. With a nod, Voldemort took it and, leaning against the doorway, began to eat the pieces, like it was absolutely normal thing for him to do. Bellatrix felt a grin spreading over her face at the absurdity of the situation.  
Lord Voldemort, the Dark Lord, eating chocolate from Honeydukes in a kitchen.  
"Care to share the joke, Bella?" asked Voldemort with a lifted eyebrow. "It's just...funny, my Lord," grinned Bellatrix, "to see you eating chocolate..." her voice trailed off as she realized how daring she was.  
Voldemort chuckled. Not a hateful snort he gave his enemies, but actual laugh. It was amazing sound.  
"Bella, dear Bella...what would I do without you? You are probably the only person on this planet who would actually say that to me."  
Bellatrix shrugged, not sure what the expected answer was. She decided for the most universal one: "It's an honour to serve you, my Lord."  
Dark Lord came closer and Bellatrix felt his aura, his presence which made her knees weak. Seeming absolutely unaware of the effect his closeness had on her, Voldemort walked past her, reached into the cupboard and took out another bar of chocolate. Without turning around he said: "Don't look on me like that, Bella. Even Dark Lords can have soft spot for sweets. DON'T LAUGH!"  
Bellatrix tried, she really did, but it was just too much. When Voldemort hid two chocolate frogs inside his robes, she burst out laughing. Voldemort whirled around and in a blur, he stood before her. "It's not funny. I may be more than human, but I still need sugar," he hissed.  
Bellatrix, tears of laughter in her eyes, leaned against the counter and gasped for breath. She almost managed to stop laughing, but when Voldemort took another piece, she lost it again.  
"Merlin's beard, won't you just shut up already?" groaned Voldemort, throwing hands into the air. Bellatrix shook her head, unable to say anything.  
Next moment, Voldemort grabbed her chin and looked into her eyes. She melted against his touch, instantly forgetting the laughing fit she just had.  
"That's better," breathed the Dark Lord.  
And then his lips touched hers.  
The universe turned upside down and the taste of chocolate ruled everything.  
Bellatrix wrapped her arms around Voldemort's neck, trying to get everything she could from the moment. She felt two strong arms sneaking around her waist.  
The rest of the chocolate lay forgotten on the counter.  
And neither of them cared.

* * *

**Tell me what you think! Pretty please... *Aragog's eyes***

**~hervissa :)**


End file.
